


Ma Chérie

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Band Imagines [3]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: A soulmate au self indulging fic. I was quite sad with the lack of Rem content, he's so lovely and I love him so much, so I decided that I would be the one writing for him. This is only fluff, and the soulmate AU is the one where you can hear when your soulmate sing, something I thought would be quite fitting for Remington.
Relationships: Remington Leith/Reader
Series: Band Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Ma Chérie

You could hear your soulmate sing. It would happen after your fifteen birthday, and would last until you talk to them for the first time. 

You could hear sing for three years now. He was singing often, way too often so you guessed he was doing that professionally. His voice was really beautiful. Living quite under an emo rock, you did not knew what was his band. Just that it was so fucking amazing. He sounded sad, sometimes, and at those times you really wished you could make him feel better, but you didn't knew how to.  
You had struggled with self-confidence all of your teenage years, and it took you a while after your fifteen birthday to sing again. When your anxiety got better, you slowly started to hum along songs, then mouth the words. And then one day you started to sing along. It was one of My Chemical Romance 's song, Famous Last Words. You loved it, it was helping you to cope and giving you strength. 

You were sixteen and half when he first heard your voice. You've felt way better and at peace, so it felt right to sing along with Gerard Way.   
But what you were not expecting was someone else to join you, singing your favorite part with you

_"I see you lying next to me_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_Asleep or dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_I'd never speak..._  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_And I see you lying next to me_  
_Asleep or dead_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_Asleep or dead "_

He sang with you till the end of the song, with his beautiful voice fitting perfectly with Gerard's one. To you, it was feeling like a warm hug. To him, hearing your voice with him was like being home. He was starting to think that he did not have a soulmate, but hearing your soft and melodious voice gave him hope. Hope that maybe you would love him. He was also wondering how old you were, him being twenty. He had waited a lot. 

You now knew he was a MCR fan, and it was making you happy. And the fact that he had been singing with you was making you feel more confident, especially about your voice. 

For the next year and half, you kept singing, more and more. Sometimes, he would sing along with you and it would make you feel better. And when you could feel he was sad during rehearsal, you would sing for him, as a way to remind him that you were here and cared for him. It somehow always worked, making him feel better about himself. 

You had always been kinda into Sleeping with Sirens, so when you heard that Kellin Quinn sang on a song of an obscure band, you decided to check it out. When you saw the name of the band, Palaye Royale, you felt a shiver. When you saw the name of the song, Ma Chérie, you clicked, happy to see a french word. You were french, but your dad was american, and you moved to the USA with your parents when you were around twelve. It took you a while to get used to live here, to the language that you still had trouble with sometimes. So when you noticed the name of the song, you knew that you would become a big fan of the band. 

And when you heard the voice of the singer... It was him. And your heart melted hearing him say ma chérie, with such a cute accent. You had not been paying attention to his singing for a while, because you were struggling with school, and wanted to get your diploma, and a good college. And you could admit that you were barely singing anymore. 

You did more research about the band, and learnt that your soulmate's name was Remington Leith, he was the lead singer of Palaye Royale, with his older brother Sebastian Danzig as the guitarist and a younger brother, Emerson Barrett that was the drummer. You spent the whole evening looking for more information, listening to their older music. They had just dropped their new album, and they would give a concert in your town. You quickly bought tickets, but sadly there was no VIP. You used the money that you had put aside for your first tattoo, after all this could wait, Remington was way more important.

You leaned as many lyrics of their songs as you could before the show, and waited anxiously for the day of the concert. 

When the day came, you were full ready. You did your makeup, in a similar way to his, you loved how it looked. It had made you laugh when you read that he was compared to a vampire, because people would often call you that, sometimes using Lestat because of your french accent that stuck with you. 

You caught yourself humming along Ma Chérie while driving to the venue. You got there early, because you wanted to be sure to be close to the scene. 

You were in pure bliss during the whole show, singing along during every song. Hearing Remington both in real and with your soulmate connection was a little weird, but you thought that it would be even more for him, and hoped that it would not disturb or distract him. But with how successful the show was, you singing was not really a problem.

After the show, you got a few merch, and then waited outside with other fans to see if Palaye Royale would make an appearance. And you were lucky, the three of them did. You didn't knew, but it was because Remington did took notice of you being at the show, and was hopping very hard that you would be with those fans. Being petite and shy, you waited a little for a few fan to leave before approaching the band. You were really nervous, what if Remington did not liked you? 

So as a distraction, you started to sing to yourself softly Ma Chérie. And Remington reacted quickly, looking around to see who was singing. When his eyes finally landed on you, he started singing, also softly. You gasped and stopped singing. He had the sign he wanted, his soulmate only a few meters away from him. Ignoring the other fans, he walked toward you. 

You looked up, Remington was at least a head taller than you. He was really handsome, even if he himself thought of him being a lil messy because of the show. When he looked at you, he thought that you were really cute and beautiful. 

"Hi, I'm Remington."   
"Hi, you said shyly. I'm [Y/N]."  
"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Wanna come inside with me so we can get to know each other, ma chérie ?"  
You melted when he called you like that. He had noticed your french accent.   
With a warm smile that reflected his, you took the hand he offered you and walked with him backstage.


End file.
